


It Won't Always Be This Easy

by uncoordinateddreamer



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoordinateddreamer/pseuds/uncoordinateddreamer
Summary: Quarentine means a new fic lmaoModern AU! They broke up as boys, Rhett has never left North Carolina. Link moved out to LA to find himself only to realize that home was always where his heart was
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	It Won't Always Be This Easy

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this i'll keep going!!

Buies Creek, 1990

When you’ve lived somewhere your whole life, you don’t need a map to know where to go. You know trails like the veins on the backs of puberty hands, and this is true for Rhett McLaughlin and Charles Lincoln “Link” Neal.

6pm on a Sunday, in early spring. The weather is chilly but the boys in their respective homes wrap themselves up in sweaters. At this point, neither have to even tell their families who they’re going to see. 

They know. 

While they had both had their fair share of girls twirl hairs at them, none had struck gold. The south is not the place where they can be public. But they know that. The boys become incredible at sneaking around. Stealing glances. Brushing hands at the lunch table. Soft moments of holding each other when parents go out to grocery stores.

Tonight was like every Sunday. They both finish dinner too fast and ride off, wind in hair. It takes Link a little longer, riding up the highway. Rhett is already there, sitting in the grass and staring off to see him. When they meet, it is two particles realigning. Link perfectly fits into Rhett’s chest. Arms around each other they hold as if nothing matters anymore.

Link stares up at Rhett’s eyes and whispers, “can we stay like this?”  
“Oh darling,” Rhett whispers. “It won’t always be this easy.”


End file.
